The Voyeurism Trilogy
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: 3 stories the 3rd being still in the oven detailing the antics of assorted Doriath males as seen through the eyes of their feminine counterparts. WARNING: M/M relations SLASH! YAOI! Whatever you want to call it. Most definitely rated M
1. The Voyeurism of Luthien

**Title: 'The Voyeurism Trilogy': Part 1, 'The Voyeurism of Luthien'**

**Author: Celeborn's Concubine**

**Pairing: Celeborn/Daeron, implied Daeron/Luthien**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT M/M CONTENT- IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORT OF THING DON'T READ IT (DUH!) **

**I had written this some time ago to be posted on another site which allows for higher ratings, so I might be stretching the M a wee bit...but I've read plenty of stuff that does likewise on so don't take your ire out on me.**

**Summary: Luthien is bored, and seeks out her cousin Celeborn, hoping that he can provide some entertainment…**

**Author's Notes: This is just a short story, its main aim being to practice setting the scene. It is told exclusively from Luthien's point of view, and I have tried my best to be accurate in all the imagery I have created. Feedback of a gentle and instructive nature is very welcome. **

**Thanks to: Oli for the beta (thank you!) Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.**

If immortality had any flaw it was that it was boring. Very boring. Very _very_ boring. It would not be so bad, Luthien mused, if she was allowed an occasional change of routine. But the same thing day after day, year after year, decade after decade, century after century…it was simply unbearable!

Her mother and her maidens were no help. When she complained of boredom her mother suggested she find a new, more challenging pattern to embroider, or have a turn on her mother's new loom. Melian was far too taken with the wondrous machine to notice when her daughter rolled her eyes.

Her father was no better. He would insist on taking her hunting, spear-fishing, or on long and pointless treks through the forest which, surprise, surprise, looked just like any other bit of forest.

Now these things might be fun to her father and her guffawing kins_men_, but Luthien could do without the dirt, scrapes, scratches, bruises and occasional sprained appendage caused by such activities. She couldn't see why the menfolk seemed to like hurting themselves, but she didn't share in their enthusiasm. Although, once she was hurt, it was pleasant to have them all flock about, anxious and miserable, and willing to do anything she asked in order that she might feel better.

Especially Daeron. He was the most attentive, except for maybe her cousin Celeborn, who had been there to watch and guide her for as long as she could remember. When she was younger he had been the best at finding her new and exciting things to do. It was he who had suggested to her father that they teach her how to swim- which had been an excellent diversion one particularly hot summer- and how to ride a horse. She still remembered clinging to the mane of the giant beast he had brought to her (which, when she was older, only came up to her waist) as he walked it around and around in circles under the dappled leaf-shade.

Now, that was an idea! A long ride amongst the trees might amuse her for an hour or two, if she could search out her cousin, and Daeron too, who was his close friend, and most attractive…

Determined now to find the pair and some entertainment for the afternoon, Luthien marched resolutely to Celeborn's rooms, which, inconveniently, were as far as they could be from hers without leaving the general area assigned to the royal family. She was hot and bothered by the time she got there and spent some minutes smoothing her hair and dress, and catching her breath.

Leaning against the cool, smoothly polished wood of Celeborn's door she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet. There was a pleasant smell coming from within, honey and spice. It was cinnamon, she decided as she found herself planning what she would say. More than a little in awe of her cousin, she had rarely sought out Celeborn here before and was just a little nervous when she raised her hand to knock on the door.

Before her hand met the wood, however, there came a great yelp from within. Alarmed, and fearing her cousin had hurt himself somehow Luthien pushed open the door and dashed inside. She found herself in a study of sorts. The walls were lined with shelves, covered in scrolls, books, quills, charcoal, spare parchment, bottles of ink in every colour, sparkling rocks, leaves, dried flowers, and one lurking spider (though she didn't think Celeborn had put that there, she knew he hated spiders). Big, squashy, comfortable chairs took up most of the floor, except for where a heavy, old-looking desk sat against one wall. Taking all of this in at a glance she made her way to the other side of the room (banging her hip painfully on the desk as she went) to where the door to Celeborn's bedroom stood ajar.

She was about to burst through to her cousin's rescue (perhaps there was an even bigger spider inside? Perhaps it was on the door and had him trapped?) when she heard husky murmuring and a low, masculine laugh. Stepping to the door she put her ear to the wood, noting that the smell of honey and cinnamon was stronger here, and listened carefully.

"I have some ice, if you want it?"

"Nay…do it again?"

That deep, low laugh thrummed delightfully through the air again and after a moment's pause she heard a gasp and a soft moan.

Confused, Luthien inched her way around until she could peer through the crack between wall and door. What she saw stunned her.

The room was lit with low, buttery candlelight. A large, inviting bed stood in the middle of the floor, and draped across it were two shirtless elves, Celeborn lying on his back, his silver hair fanned beautifully across the satin pillows, and another, dark-haired elf, sitting on the side of the bed with his back to her. He was holding a large, lit candle in his hand- and Luthien realised it was this, and the many other candles about the room giving off the delicious smell- and as she watched he held it over Celeborn's chest and tipped, so a great drop of hot wax fell onto one dark, pebbled nipple. Celeborn hissed softly, arching his back, but then he relaxed and his hiss turned to a soft purr. It appeared that this was what had caused her cousin to yelp before.

Chuckling, the other elf leant forward and his dark, silky hair hid her cousin from view, but their quiet murmurs told Luthien that they were kissing, intimately, Before she could reason out why her cousin was hidden away in his room, half-undressed and doing very odd things with another ellon, the dark-haired elf sat up, sat the candle on the beside table and straddled her cousin in one graceful move. He bent in for another kiss, rocking his hips slightly, and a twin moan echoed through the room. Luthien felt a great throb of lust run through her body and felt her cheeks flush. She wished she could see the other ellon's face. All her plans about asking Celeborn to go riding were forgotten as she arranged herself slightly more comfortably and settled down to watch.

Eventually the kiss ended and the dark-haired elf slid off the bed and onto his feet. Celeborn, panting, gazed imploringly at him, and some soft word was exchanged- Luthien though it might have been "please", but she wasn't sure. It was only then that she realised that Celeborn's hands were bound above his head with what looked like a silk scarf. He watched as the other moved about the room, collecting several items, and his face flushed. His eyes glittered darkly as the other elf stood beside the bed to remove his snug breeches- and Luthien, finally able to get a look at his face, saw that it was Daeron, and marveled at how beautiful he was, standing naked with the candlelight causing his skin to be washed in a sheen of rippling gold. Strong hands reached for Celeborn's hips, raising them, and then Celeborn's leggings too were gone, and somehow he'd been flipped over so that he lay partially on his side and partially on his belly, his arms extended awkwardly above his head.

Luthien had no idea what Daeron was doing, and apparently Celeborn didn't either. She could see him craning his neck this way and that, fruitlessly trying to discover what the other elf was doing. Eventually it became apparent that Daeron was looking for something which he found in the pocket of a shirt lying on the floor- his, presumably.

"I hope you brought the right one this time. The other had me stinging for a week."

Celeborn sounded amused, but Luthien caught the slightly anxious note in his voice. Daeron patted his rump gently as he walked around to kneel on the bed in front of the bound elf. "Of course I did. I swear to you, this is specially made for the very purpose. In strawberry flavour, apparently."

"In what?"

But Daeron was no longer listening- Luthien watched bemused as he tipped what she now realised to be a little bottle and poured a small amount of something gloopy onto the tips of his fingers. His elegant, musician's hand reached out to rub the gloop onto the silver-haired elf's nipple, which caused Celeborn to inhale sharply. He seemed uncomfortable, but his companion, leaning forward like some great cat, began to lap at the spot, teasing the already perky nipple with lips, teeth and tongue. Celeborn squirmed, but Luthien soon saw that it was in pleasure, not pain, and decided she needn't come to her cousin's rescue just yet.

Both had pleasantly flushed cheeks when Daeron raised his head. He smiled coyly at his lover before proclaiming, "I've never known strawberries to taste so awful."

Celeborn looked as if he didn't know whether to be offended or amused, but Daeron was already re-arranging himself so that he was now kneeling close to Celeborn's head. He leant back, his swelling member gripped carefully in one hand, and with the other proceeded to rub the strawberry goo all over himself, causing his member to glisten enticingly. Luthien, a little surprised, found she was actually licking her lips. She saw Celeborn's lips quirk in a small smile as he watched, dark eyes sparkling lustfully, and bent his head immediately to the task when Daeron huskily invited him to "try for himself".

It was truly breathtaking. Her cousin's kiss-darkened lips slid easily over the minstrel's proud flesh, taking in more and more of the slender shaft at each bob of the gleaming silver head. Daeron's own head was thrown right back, his long, dark hair spilling down to the small of his back. The ends swayed seductively with each slight thrust of his hips. His eyes were closed, dark lashes fluttering, and urgent, passionate little mews bubbled from his lips.

With a visible shudder and audible gasp he collected himself slightly, opening his eyes and gazing down at his silvery lover. "Look at me," he commanded, and Celeborn did, his eyes gleaming in the candlelight. Luthien felt a thrill, a pale echo of their pleasure, thrum down her spine at the sheer intensity of the intimacy of their gaze when their eyes met.

If only somebody would share looks like that with her!

It seemed over all too soon, when Daeron reluctantly pulled away, connected to Celeborn's lips for a moment by a glistening strand of saliva. "Very elegant, my love," he murmured as he wiped it away with a gentle hand. Celeborn smiled.

"You're not finished."

"Not yet. How did you find the strawberries?"

"Disgusting. But perhaps it is an acquired taste? I should need to try more to be certain."

The minstrel laughed warmly, rolling inelegantly over the other elf to snuggle up behind him. "Very greedy, you are. I have other plans in mind."

As he spoke he ran those wonderful hands over Celeborn's buttocks, spreading the firm flesh and kneading it forcefully. "We need not taste them, hmmm?"

"Aye," her cousin purred. She could see his swollen member leaking from where she sat, and his voice was thick with anticipation. "Let us by no means disrupt your plans."

The bottle was reclaimed from where it nestled amongst the sheets. Luthien could not properly see what Daeron was doing, and dared not seek a better view lest she be discovered, but it seemed that a liberal application of the strawberry flavoured lubricant was being made to her cousin's behind, which he seemed to be enjoying. Soft gasps escaped him and his body would course with shudders. She understood eventually that the minstrel was sliding those clever fingers deep inside Celeborn, twisting and rubbing at his insides.

When it seemed that the silver-haired elf must burst with pleasure the fingers were withdrawn. Though she did not realise it, Luthien held her breath while they fastened softly to her cousin's thigh, raising his leg and holding it there. Celeborn was trembling, pleading softly to be allowed to touch himself, but the minstrel ignored him. Coating his shaft once more with the sticky strawberry goo, he positioned the head of his cock and slid deep inside her cousin with a slow thrust of his hips.

Both elves on the bed exhaled deeply, and Luthien allowed herself to do the same. The looks of rapture on their handsome faces alone were enough to undo her. But soon Daeron was moving, and Celeborn's low, whimpering groans, the sweet scents of the candles and lubricant mingled came flooding in on her too, and she soared on a stolen shred of their ecstasy.

Those fine, skillful fingers were not long idle. Leaving Celeborn to keep his leg out of the way himself, Daeron took her cousin's shaft in his hand. He stroked in time with his slow, powerful thrusts, swiping his thumb across the weeping head. The silver beauty bound to the bed bucked with pleasure, gasping and pleading nonsensically. Luthien dared to imagine the same skilful pleasuring visited on her and felt herself shudder. To watch was over-powering enough.

Whether it was a few minutes or eternity she never knew, but eventually Celeborn ended with a guttural groan; seed as silver as his hair spilling over Daeron's moving hand. The minstrel himself seemed to freeze over her suddenly limp cousin, and with two short, almost puzzled, grunts he was finished.

The sudden quiet and their intimate nuzzling made Luthien feel a voyeur in a way she hadn't until any point up until now. Ashamed, and inflamed in a way she'd never been before, she rose on cat's feet and hurriedly took her leave before they should discover her presence. Her last glimpse was of Daeron tenderly untying Celeborn's hands, and pressing each wrist reverently to his lips…

The evening was beautiful. Luthien sat and admired from her favourite garden as the last of the light faded, and reflected on the days events. Her mind was so focused inwards that she missed the soft tread of elven boots on the grass, and only realised she was no longer alone when her visitor cleared his throat.

Angry, she looked up, prepared to scold the intruder for interrupting her musings, but it was Daeron, and - _Valar help her! - _she could not help but blush. Though he was neatly dressed she could not help but remember his naked skin under the candlelight…

Distressed, lest he discern her thoughts from her expression, she lowered her heated face- only to realise _he was carrying a bowl of strawberries._

"My lady?" he asked her softly in a pleasant, amused voice. "Would you like to try one for yourself?"


	2. The Voyeurism of Galadriel

**Title : The Voyeurism of Galadriel (Part 2 of the 'Voyeurism' trilogy)**

**Author : Celeborn's Concubine**

**Email : Celeborn/Daeron/Beleg/Mablung with implied Galadriel/Luthien and Galadriel/Celeborn**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT M/M CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING THEN STOP READING NOW!**

**I had written this some time ago to be posted on another site which allows for higher ratings, so I might be stretching the M a wee bit...but I've read plenty of stuff that does likewise on so don't take your ire out on me.**

**Summary :Galadriel is searching for Celeborn. She finally finds him, but he isn't alone…Set in Menengroth.**

**Author's Notes : This was actually written before part 1, but would (at least I think so ) come 2nd chronologically. /This/ indicates what would in other situations be italics. These mostly indicate thought, but on the odd occasion are simply for emphasis. It's dead easy to tell which is which, I promise.**

**Feedback : Yes please!**

**Disclaimer : No matter how much I want to, I do not own any of these characters, or any other aspect of Tolkien's world. It is not my intention to violate copyright, only to put the pretty pictures in my head into words.**

**Beta'd by Nyctophobia and Oli (thank you!) Any remaining mistakes are exclusively my own.**

The Voyeurism of Galadriel

She swept along cool, stone-lined corridors and marched across sun-dappled gardens, all the while twisting the many rings on her fingers 'round and 'round and 'round.

_Where was he?_

She hated to show such incessant obsessing over another elf- an elf lower in rank than she! - even with his good looks. But Galadriel could not deny her possessive nature, she wanted Celeborn, and every moment he wasn't at her side she fretted over him like a torn fingernail.

It didn't help that the same beauty which had drawn Galadriel's moth to Celeborn's flame affected many, both male and female, likewise. Every time she saw another elleth blush when he spoke to them, or an ellon's gaze linger on his fair form a white hot wave of rage, such as she had not felt for many, many years, threatened to consume her.

Her stride quickened as she felt that same anger building within her now. Rationally, she knew he was not at her beck and call- he was at Elu's, for a start- and had many tasks to perform each day, before he could come to her. But she could not help but feel that sometimes he came with reluctance.

_Perhaps I AM too possessive, she thought. It may well be that I am driving him away…perhaps it would be best if I were to leave him be this afternoon, and let him come to me of his own accord…_

But Galadriel, ever impatient, could not stand to wait that long, and so, in despair, went to Luthien to ask her aid in the locating of her kinsman.

She managed to find Luthien, at least, dozing in the afternoon sun on the bank of one of the many picturesque pools dotted here and there for the pleasure of Elu and his family. The sweet scent of irises and water lilies lingered subtly in the air, and the vibrancy of their colour against the still water almost soothed Galadriel's haste, but Luthien was already roused by her footsteps, and watching her approach inquisitively.

"Well met, cousin," she said as Galadriel arrived at her side. "You seem flustered. Come, tell me what is the trouble and I will see if I can help you."

Galadriel sat and instantly regretted it, she felt the need to pace and so keep herself calm.

"Cousin," she began. "I am searching for Celeborn. Have you seen him?"

Luthien, so anxious to help a moment before, seemed to suddenly be troubled.

"I am sure he is about somewhere. Perhaps Adar has sent him on some errand, or it may be that he has gone hunting. Do not trouble yourself so, he will reappear in due time."

It was not what Galadriel wanted to hear. She wished for a moment that Daeron were here- and that _was_ odd, he was rarely gone from Luthien's side. Surely he would know where Celeborn, his dearest friend apart from maybe Luthien herself, would be. In fact, all four had passed many a pleasant hour lounged about this very pool, sheltering from the midday heat. If it were not for his apparent devotion to Luthien, Galadriel would envy Daeron greatly indeed, for he certainly occupied more of Celeborn's time than she did.

"Is he not with Daeron, then? It is strange to find both absent from your side," she stated, a sudden doubt arising in her mind.

Luthien smiled a bright, fake smile. "Cousin! Are you implying that I require a chaperone? I assure you the mischief of my childhood is long past. Indeed, and I take up no where near as many of Daeron's hours as you imply, for even as he cannot play all day without respite neither can I dance for such a time. Why, I only see Daeron as much as you see Celeborn, if not less."

Galadriel sighed, lying back on the warm grass, and allowing the other's words to soothe her. Well that was alright then, Celeborn's inconstant attention was nothing to fear.

_I was being childish, I suppose,_ she thought._ I ought not to demand he be at my side all day long, and must not fret when he is away, for it is perfectly normal._

"Come," murmured Luthien by her ear. "Let us find a way to pass the time without them, my beautiful cousin." Galadriel, rolling over to face her, smiled.

Hours passed, and in Luthien's company Galadriel soon forgot all about her silver-haired tormentor. But as she lay in reverie she found dreams of lust entering her head, and so was roused from her slumbers when the heavy, golden light of the afternoon cast a surreal air to her surrounds. She looked down at the still-sleeping Luthien, a coil of ink-black hair falling across her bruised lips, and found that thoughts of lust were indeed still at the forefront of her mind- she even fancied that she heard a long, low moan of need carried on the blossom scented breeze…

_Wait…_

_There it was again…_

Carefully she stood and crept with all her stealth towards the sounds of love-making which only just reached her ears. She felt her pulse quicken as they grew louder, and a deep thrill of anticipation and suspense- who would she find?- shivered down her spine. There was a bush of some sort, thick branches covered densely with large, shiny leaves, before her and she slid on her belly beneath it, like a child playing a game of hide and seek with their friends, and covertly spread the lower branches to make a gap to see through. She found herself looking out upon a small, little-used lawn, lined with more bushes and being colonised by clumps of purple flowers…and there were four ellon there also, naked or in stages of undressing, tangled together right in the middle.

With a thrill of delight- and a small, nagging worry that she really should leave before she was caught spying – Galadriel recognised the darkly handsome Beleg, with whom she'd spent many a pleasant hour in conversation, lying unashamedly naked on the grass, half-raised on his elbows and his auburn hair unbound and falling in soft, curling waves down his smooth back and muscular chest. Astride his thighs and stripping with an anticipatory grin was Mablung, his white-blond hair and snowy skin as beautiful as that of his darker companion. Never before had Galadriel seen the two of them together, but, as she watched Mablung continue his little strip-tease she and saw the pure delight in Beleg's eyes as more of his lover was revealed she decided that they were a very fine match indeed.

Mablung had nearly rid himself of all his clothes when a third elf- and with a start Galadriel realised that it was none other than Daeron – seized him from behind and kissed him passionately. Mablung gave a delighted moan- somewhat muffled by the other's mouth- and Galadriel realised that it was he she had heard moaning before. Beleg reached for both of them, protesting the theft of _his_ elf, just as they broke apart and fell forward onto the grass on either side of him. Mablung, still in his loin cloth, snuggled purring against Beleg's side as the archer's large hands relieved him of his final garment, while Daeron, his hair falling in a brown, silky veil about Beleg's belly and thighs, and his cheeks flushed, began to lick at the rosy tip of Beleg's swollen member, which swelled even more under that clever tongue.

This time it was Beleg's turn to moan, and the deep, throbbing sound spoke straight to Galadriel's loins. She tried hard to quiet her own raspy breathing- _she really, really should leave_ – as Mablung added his own mouth to the onslaught, swirling his tongue around one dark nipple, and then the other, with every sign of enjoyment.

The fourth ellon, forgotten even by Galadriel, protested his exclusion with mock despair. As one the other three ceased their play and fell over him, pushing him on his back and tugging his snug leggings (he was already shirtless) from his long and muscular thighs. It took Galadriel but a moment to recognize Celeborn's fair silver hair spread out upon the grass, and the warmth of his laughter as six eager hands stroked and caressed him caught at her heart and sent her reeling from lust-fogged excitement to white-hot anger.

_He was hers! How dare they lay their hands on him! And how dare he enjoy it!_

She very nearly leapt to her feet and stormed into the little clearing, but Celeborn's sweet, breathy sigh as Daeron set about creating a love-mark on his neck re-kindled the fire in her nether regions. For a moment all though left her as she gazed at his beloved face, flushed with lust (and most likely wine), the dark glitter of his sapphire eyes, the arch of his back as a calloused hand ran roughly up the length of his stirring cock, and the way the muscles in his taut belly and thighs tensed as that hand- Beleg's – closed and Mablung leaned over said thighs to suckle expertly on the rosy pink head of Celeborn's weeping member. The soft mewls coming from her young lordling's mouth had her panting and squirming against the ground – and suddenly she wanted very much to see him taken by one of the others.

It appeared that she was not the only one contemplating this course of action. Mablung, with one last swipe of the tongue, had put his hands under Celeborn's hips and was urging him to rise, his odd, pale eyes darkened with lust and his breath coming in excited hitches. The Sindarin Prince eagerly complied, turning to lie on his belly on the bed of emerald coloured grass. Four appreciative growls rent the air, and Galadriel was glad that she had not been heard! Hastily she stuffed a great wad of her skirt in her mouth to keep herself quiet, her fingers questing down to the soft flesh its lifting had exposed.

Mablung appeared to be inspecting the inviting vision before him, stroking the ivory-coloured mounds with long, elegant hands. Celeborn wriggled impatiently, playfully, and- to Galadriel's surprise and delight- Mablung, with a command to keep still, drew back one of his lovely hands and brought it swinging back to spank Celeborn's rear with a resounding "slap!"

Celeborn yelped, but the look he gave Mablung over his shoulder was one of smouldering desire, and he did not protest when the other elf continued to smack him, sometimes hard, sometimes so gently it was more of a caress. Beleg knelt behind his lover, moulded tightly to his fair form, murmuring softly and nuzzling his neck.

It was Daeron though, who excited Galadriel the most. Spreading his thighs to reveal a large, rosy-tipped erection he settled himself before Celeborn and, tangling a rough fist in the silver tresses, encouraged the other to suck him.

Celeborn, still being spanked, set to with a will. His great, glittering eyes remained open, locked gaze to gaze with Daeron as he suckled the tip of the proffered cock. Daeron sighed in pleasure, which only seemed to push his lover to greater efforts, sliding down to take the whole, impressive length in his mouth. Galadriel heard his slight grunt as he swallowed and then, throat rippling, began to move his head up and down. Daeron groaned deeply then, throwing back his head and clenching his free fist in the grass beside him.

Mablung ceased his ringing slaps, and, bending down, spread Celeborn's now bright red cheeks wide and- Galadriel couldn't believe it!- began to tongue, with every sign of enjoyment, the puckered opening exposed to him. A great shiver ran through Celeborn but he never ceased his expert blowjob. Mablung too shuddered, whimpering audibly as Beleg's clever fingers found his own tight entrance and pressed eagerly inside.

Galadriel, her own fingers working frantically, found she was holding her breath. When finally Mablung decided Celeborn was ready for him and took her silver-haired Prince in one smooth, powerful thrust- and oh! how Celeborn groaned around Daeron's hard flesh at the moment of penetration!- she had to bite down hard on the cloth in her mouth to stop from echoing Mablung's triumphant cry- which ended in an abrupt "Oomph!" as he was given similar treatment by Beleg.

But it was only a few moments before all four found their rhythm and began moving in tandem, Beleg thrusting into Mablung, Mablung into Celeborn and Celeborn's beautiful head bobbing up and down between Daeron's straining legs. There were gasps, groans and whimpers of delight, and the heady scent of the flowers crushed beneath their squirming bodies was truly intoxicating. Galadriel had never known such lust as was coursing through her veins. She hoped that they would never, ever finish, that she could keep on watching forever, but all too soon- at least, she thought so- Daeron fell back on the grass, his spine arching and muscles quaking with orgasm. He opened his mouth to cry out, but it seemed that no sound would come.

Beleg's low growl cut the air in its place, as he grasped Mablung's hips so hard that he left angry, red marks on the pale flesh, and he thrust himself deep inside as he came. Mablung threw his head back onto Beleg's shoulder and very nearly screamed his own orgasm as he too buried himself as deep as he could in the accepting rear before him.

Celeborn grunted, and then Mablung had leaned forward once more, still panting with his own completion, and slid his clever hand under Celeborn's belly, stroking the straining flesh swiftly and surely. The ivory back arched, the huge blue eyes- near black his pupils were so large- widened and the silver head flung back. Daeron's softening flesh slid from Celeborn's passion-bruised lips, along with a little drizzle of his pearly essence, as her beautiful, _beautiful_ Prince gave a hoarse cry and climaxed explosively over Mablung's pumping hand.

All four were quiet, wordlessly separating and then curling, naked and splattered with the evidence of their activities, together in a comfortable tangle. Breath slowed and eyes grew vacant with sleep, a few soft murmurings and the odd movement of one snuggling closer to another the only relic of the passion displayed only moments before.

Galadriel, with all the stealth that she could muster, slipped away, doing her best to brush the leaves from her clothes and hair. It was not long before she found Luthien, who took in her state of disarray at a glance and flashed her a knowing smile. Together they made their way to a small, private bathing chamber, awash with fragrant steam to discuss Galadriel's discovery…

Celeborn made his way to his chambers slowly, stiff and sore but completely and utterly happy. He smelled of sex and had a silly grin on his face, he knew. His hair was a mess, and his clothing was rumpled and only just laced up, earning him many glances from the various servants and counselors he passed, some lustful, some scandalised, and some amused.

He didn't care though, as he pushed open the door to his rooms. It was worth it, and he didn't mind being the subject of the servant's gossip. He was anyway, whether he'd done anything to deserve it or not.

He froze in the doorway, though, as he beheld his room filled with buttery gold candlelight, his regular sheets replaced with wine-red satin and…and…. _Ai, Valar!_

"Well, just don't just stand there," purred Galadriel. "Come in and shut the door."


End file.
